


Ancestral Duties

by Karezi413



Series: Ancestors and Parents [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Multi, non-sburb AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 06:09:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 13,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1215556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karezi413/pseuds/Karezi413
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ancestors take care of their brood instead of the lusus, as parents. Both parents and children live in the same time periods. They continue along with their lives, but as events and deaths ensue, it messes with ties and bonds.</p><p>How will the ancestors' lives effect the trolls' lives?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This beginning is different from the rest. The beginning is in past tense, while the rest will be in present tense.  
> The purpose of that is to give background knowledge. Enjoy.  
> Keep in mind that with the new background, personalities might alter a bit. (Like Karkat being a bit more gentle, from being raised by Signless.)  
> Probably implied but not all ships and characters will come in the first chapter.

He was always taught to run. Him and his sister; by their mother and father. They were taught to avoid all law figures from experience. His father travelled with his lover, his mother, and brother. However his brother wasn’t really his brother; but they were close like brothers. Based upon the trolls his father travelled with, he had to travel with three of his age. His sister, his granny's daughter and his cousin.

  
His name is Karkat. Karkat Vantas. His little sister, Nepeta Leijon. Their last names split due to how the troll system was. Grubs were given to their creators, but the last name rarely matched up; only their blood did. Karkat’s grandmother hated to be called grandma. She taught her two grandchildren to call her Mama Dolorosa. Just like their father Signless, Mother Disciple, and auntie Kanaya Maryam. Kanaya was their age, but she was still their grandma’s child.

  
Although Signless had his group, still he had two trolls who he trusted despite them not traveling with him. The honorable Neophyte Redglare, and The Summoner. Along with their own spawn. He also let the little Equius Zahhak, spawn of E%ecutor Darkleer near his group. Signless didn’t trust the little highblood, due to his loyalty of the hemospectrum and hatred for lower bloods. But Signless knew he kept his daughter Nepeta happy.

  
One time Psiioniic asked Signless why he let Redglare near their camp, as she was loyal to the law. Signless simply told him she was secretly for the equalness of bloods. Psiioniic never saw that in Redglare, and never had she told them so. But Signless knew deep down she wanted the system to be overthrown. Not only that, but her own little spawn was great friends with Signless’ grumpy son. Just as well, she gained his trust with a single, selfless act sweeps ago.

  
Then there was the Summoner and his brood, Tavros Nitram. He’d grown to be a timid boy. His father is always by his side. Signless could count on Summoner from their childhood. But he wasn’t constantly by their side as he had to organize revolution.

  
At one point in his life, Signless had crossed paths with a certain Marquise Spinneret Mindfang. She was a real shrew to him. He encountered her while he was out with the Summoner. Her daughter, Vriska Serket was no pleasure to be around either. She was following right in her mother’s footsteps.

  
There was as well, Handmaid, a lovely rustblood who occasionally visited Psiioniic for hook ups. Her daughter was a pretty girl, Aradia Megido, however she abandoned the child off before she was old enough to even remember her mother. Handmaid had no interest in being a mother. Nor did she ever have the time.

  
Then there was the Grand Highblood. It was scary that he had become a father. His little boy, Gamzee Makara was growing up to become a stoner. And when he wasn’t stoned, he followed in his daddy’s footprints. A ruthless troll who couldn’t care who he stepped on or hurt. His father was so proud of him. It disgusted many trolls.

  
Then there was the renowned Orphaner Dualscar. He was a mean man, as well as a seadweller. Signless had a lot of information on him. He used to be red with Redglare, and she shared all she knew on him to Signless. His son, Eridan Ampora was known to have a giant hatred towards landwellers. The two fit together so well as father and son. It was almost as if they were the same person.

  
Finally, the Condesce had the young princess, Feferi Peixes. Signless had never met Feferi, but he could tell she had good in her. She wanted to do right by the system. Better than her mother had done. He could tell she didn’t like the hemospectrum. Signless believed she wanted trolls to live in peace and harmony. Despite the blood pulsing through a troll’s veins. Signless could tell all of this from simple gestures and words Feferi spoke. For that reason Signless wanted Feferi to be empress, sooner than later.


	2. Terezi is blind

It’s a bright dawn. It’s getting late for the trolls. Dolorosa, Kanaya, Psiioniic, and Sollux are already asleep. “Alright you two. It’s about time you head off to sleep.” Karkat rolls his eyes.

“Dad we’re fucking seven. We don’t need to be told when to fucking go to bed anymore.” Signless glares at his son, his oldest brood. He opens his mouth ready to lecture the his son for talking back to him, as well as scold him for swearing; but there is a rustle in the bushes. It catches the attention of the family, heads turning.

Redglare emerges from the bushes, holding her daughter close to her. Terezi had been missing all night, no one had found her. But now she is safe, except, she’s unconscious. Her mother’s face was full of worry.

“Neophyte? I see you have found your daughter?” Redglare looks shaken up immensely.

“Signless! You must help me! I’m scared! I found my Terezi, lying on the ground unconscious in the forest! I don’t know what to do. She hasn’t moved since I found her either! I know she’s alive but… What if something’s happened to my baby girl?!” Signless stands up to match her height.

“Calm down, Neophyte. I’m sure she’ll be ok. Terezi is a strong girl after all. I’m sure she’s just… Tired. Maybe she was exploring around running around being the crazy troll she is. Then she got too tired to return home, so she lied down for a long nap.” Karkat looks over at his unresponsive friend with concern.

“Oh Karkitty, I hope Purrezi will be ok… She’s really nice and silly, and she's really fun to play with...” Nepeta looks at her brother, knowing he’s having a tough time with this.

“T-Terezi?” He gets up and stands next to his father. He touches her hair, feeling it, hoping she is alright. “Terezi…” He softly mutters, moving to hold her hand. He hugs her too, awkwardly as her mother holds her.

Terezi begins to stir, with a groan. She catches everyone’s attention as she does. Slowly she opens her eyes, revealing blank scarlet red eyes.

“T-Terezi! Are you ok?!” Cries out her very concerned mother.

“M-Mama?” Her mother hugs her tight.

“We were so worried!” She smiles holding her brood close.

“Terezi? What’s wrong with your eyes?!” Terezi turns her head to him. Her mother listens intensely, still worrying for her child.

“I-I think I’m blind. I can’t see.” She tries to feel around for him. “But I met this really pretty white dragon in my dream. She told me how dragons are born blind and rely on smell for seeing. I’m gonna try to learn my colors from her!” She smiles her eccentric smile.

“Terezi, darling, that seems a little silly.” Her mother brushes some hair from her face. “If you’re blind, there is no way you’d learn how to smell your colors. That preposterous.” Redglare chuckles, setting down her daughter. “Now come along darling. We must get home before it gets too bright. A growing lady needs her sleep.” She takes her daughter’s hand. “Goodnight Signless, Disciple.” She leads Terezi off.

“Bye Karkles, bye Nepeta.” Terezi waves at her friends as she’s dragged away.

“Alright kids, now that thats done, off to sleep you two.” Disciple leads her kids to their tent as she speaks. “And Signless, it is time for us to sleep as well.” She comes to Signless before leading him to their own tent as the bright sun begins to shine more.

“Now, Terezi.” Redglare speaks when they are far enough away, but she doesn’t stop. “Who did this to you?” Terezi turns her head to her voice.

“Pardon, Mother?”

“Your eyes dear. Who blinded you?” Redglare looks at her daughter as they walk.

“O-Oh… I-It. It was Vriska…” Redglare stops in front of their tree hive.

“I should’ve known it was her.” Terezi bumps into her mother. “With that shrew of a mother… Terezi. Go inside and get to sleep. Mother is going to be gone for a few days. I’ve let her slide long enough. This is the last straw. I’m going to take her under the law.”

“Mother! It’s not Mindfang’s fault you can’t-”

 **  
**“I said Go. To. Sleep.” Redglare turns and leaves. Terezi sighs at her mother. There is no changing her. She begins to go up her hive, the best she can for being blind now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I pushed back their ages so i pushed this back a bit.


	3. Captor of Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Corny Title I know :P

“Now, Sollux. Just hurry, okay?” Psiioniic hands Sollux some money. “Just go into town, and get what’s on this list.” Psiioniic hands him a list. “Are you sure you don’t want Kanaya to go to with you?” Psiioniic looks over his shoulder, looking at the camp. Dolorosa sits with Kanaya, watching the camp fire. “As soon as Signless, Disciple and their children are awake, we’ll be packing up. So be back before we’re done.”

“I know, I know dad. I’m seven, I can go to town myself.” Sollux turns to leave. “I’ll be back soon. Don’t worry.” He hurries off through the forest, passing tree by tree, he pushes forward, until he breaks out of the forest, into the bustling town.

Sollux walks through the town heading to the marketplace. He opens up the list and reads various soups and other non-perishables. He blehs at some of the stuff but Sollux knows its not up to him. He once went for only stuff he’d like and was in deep trouble.

Sollux goes and purchases the various goods on the list and sighs. He has definite time to spare. Or he assumes, that is. Down the street he watches as the princess of Alternia walks, Princess Feferi Peixes. Sollux puts down the goods, cleaning his glasses. He can’t believe his eyes. Princess Feferi is such a beautiful troll.

Not thinking, Sollux picks up the food and hurries after Feferi. “Hey your highness, sup.” He tries to be cool but comes off as a real dork. Feferi giggles, he may not look cool, but he does seem kinda cute to her.

“Shello! I’m Feferi Peixes! Water you culled?” Sollux finds it cute how she stretches to fit in fish puns. She smiles gently at him.

“Oh you know, I’m Sollux Captor, maybe you’ve heard of me.” Sollux knows Karkat would be rolling his eyes at him. If he was here, of course. She giggles again.

You’re such a dork~ But you’re kind of a cute dork.” Sollux perks up a little. He looks around and spots a bouquet of red and blue flowers at a flower stand. He uses his psionics to bring over the flowers behind the shopkeeper.

For you, m’lady.” He gives her the flowers, and she sniffs them, squealing excitedly a little.

“Whale, you know, I’m not busy. Let’s hang out!” Sollux nods quick.

“Yeah, sure. Lets hang.” He leads her off together. They spend roughly three or four hours together. Of course until Sollux realizes he needs to get home.

Oh shit! Sorry Ff, I was supposed to head back with the groceries!” He gives her a quick kiss.

“A-Alright, whale I’ll be here all week, okay? Come back soon~” He nods and runs off. Sollux runs through the forest, back to camp. Everything is packed, they are all waiting for him. Psiioniic looks at him with a glare. They are all ready, even Redglare and Terezi are ready to help them move camps.

“Sollux! I said to come right back! And where is the food?!” Sollux realizes he doesn’t have it, with a sigh.

“Sollux!” Feferi came running, holding the food. “You forgot this!” She hands them to him. “Shello, you must be the bunch Sollux told me aboat. Sea, I’m-” Psiioniic cuts her off.

“Princess Feferi Peixes…” She nods. Psiioniic pulls Sollux aside. "Sollux. Are you two dating?”

“Whale, we spent the day together… But technically not yet.” Psiioniic shakes his head, a bit stunned at the fish pun.

“Not ever. She is a princess, she could tell the Empress. Go break it off!” Sollux’s eyes widen behind his glasses. He’s shocked his father is asking this of him. Yet Sollux isn’t stupid. He can tell where his father is coming from.

“F-Fine.” He turns and returns to Feferi. She no longer holds the groceries, but Redglare does. “F-Feferi, I-I can’t date you.” Quickly though, Sollux recovers with, “We’re gonna travel, and you deserve someone there with you.” Of course he just made it sappy, but he doesn’t exactly care, but to say it somewhat gentle was his plan.

“Glub… I understand Sollux.” She hugs him. “I should go, let you guys go… Good bye, Sollux. I hope we meet again sometime…” Sollux nods, watching her go.

“Thank you Sollux, you’re a great son.” He looks him in the eyes. “I love you, son. Let’s get a move on.” Sollux nods.

“I love you too dad.” The group heads out in search of a new camp.

 


	4. Trials

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am drawing all the trolls in their clothes with their parents because some of the trolls actually look different. So far I have the Pyropes done: http://vulpixfox1314.tumblr.com/post/79239604108/woo-first-animated-picturrrrre-drawn-for-my  
> But no one else so far. Captors, Vantas, Leijons, and Maryams should be done very soon. (as a whole)

A few months pass since Terezi’s blindness, and at last, Redglare has caught Mindfang and Vriska. However, only Mindfang will be the one on trial, not Vriska. Mindfang holds her bleeding arm socket, Redglare holding her torn off arm.

“Just admit it Mindfang. Confess to your crimes.” Redglare paces back and forth, just to busy herself.

“Fat chance you bitch. So you suddenly have me behind bars. You act like I’ll plea out to you, in hopes I’m spared. That’s stupid and disgusting. You sicken me. You act all high and mighty. Like you’re a noble justice bringer. So just tell me this. If you bring justice, why won’t you bring to justice that group with the mutants?! They are higher on the bounty list than me! I know you associate with them!” Redglare is taken aback, stepping away.

“You tell her!” Mindfang glares at Vriska. “M-Mother dearest!” Mindfang took her glare off her. Terezi gets off the chair she sat in, coming to the cell.

“You stay out of it you spider bitch.” She holds her cane close to herself. “This is not our fight. But” She giggles. “My mama is gonna kick your mother’s ass. Justice prevails, always and forever.”

“Please Redglare if your brood is going to keep talking, just kill me now.” Terezi glares at Mindfang with her blank eyes.

“Mama don’t waste your time with her.” Redglare looks at her daughter with a glare.

“Terezi! Don’t speak like that. I do not care what she does. You do not leave the victim! Interrogation is an important part! Now speak Mindfang.” Mindfang looks at Redglare.

“I’m not telling you shit. You’re wasting your time.” Mindfang sat with a huff, she was gonna clearly be stubborn.

“...Fine then Mindfang. I’ll let you spend your final night alive in this cell. Because tomorrow there will be a noose around your neck.”

“Before you're hung from the Gallows of Justice!!!!” Terezi giggles loud into a boomed cackle.

“Oh Terezi, Darling, I love you!” She picks up her daughter with a hug.

“I love you too mama!” She hugs her mama back.

“You'll be the best legislator. After me of course~” She laughs.

“Thank you mother!~” Terezi follows her out.

“Lets stop somewhere for dinner~”

“Mother! What are you gonna do!?” Vriska looks to her mother with fear.

“Shut up Vriska. I have a plan. One you'll enjoy.” She kneels and whispers to her daughter her plan for tomorrow. “So see, your mumsie will be all fine. She’ll live, and you won’t have to worry about stupid Pyropes ever again.”

The next day, Mindfang and Vriska are escorted to court. It’s a lovely court, with two stages. A stage for The defendants stands on one stage, and the other stage is where the prosecutor stands. But this is Redglare’s court. The two stages connect to look like the top half of the libra symbol.

Vriska is lead to sit into the audience, right next to Terezi. Mindfang is brought up to the defendant side of the platform. “This case, Mindfang v. Redglare.” Redglare pushes up her glasses. The crowd is roared with boos at Mindfang.

“Now, Mindfang is being prosecuted for her crimes against low and mid bloods everywhere. Even some high bloods. She has been unjust. I am here to show and submit the evidence to you and why she should be executed.” She grins, holding up a picture of a bunch of sunken ships. “Exhibit A. She blew them up. Holes down below. Many workers died in the incident. But this is barely the start of all she has done.”

Redglare lifts up a picture of bloodied bodies. “Exhibit B. She committed genocide to these poor innocent trolls. For what? Their valuables. Notice there is a footprint imprinted in the blood. But also,” She interchanges her picture, a picture of a boot. “This boot belongs to Mindfang. Notice the blood covering the boot. Compared to the footprint it is an exact match.” Terezi smirks.

“Hey, Vriska, your mother will look lovely with a noose around her neck as she hangs!” But Vriska smirks, leaning in for a quick hateful smooch, silent about the plan.

“You know, Redglare. B looks an awful lot like an eight.” Her one arm raises to her temple. She begins to control the mass, making one troll shout out.

“Hey Redglare! You stink!!” Redglare quickly turns around. She glares around trying to find the one who called out. She gives up, deciding it isn’t important. She turned back to Mindfang, to continue the trial.

Redglare is hit in the back of her head with a tomato. The crowd of the trial roar and howl in laughters and boos at Redglare, Redglare flushes in embarrassment. Terezi looks around frantically, shocked this is happening.

“Come on Redglare! Let her go!” And in no time the crowd chants out, ‘Let her go’. Mindfang ceases control of the mass, now that they begin to riot, her job nearly done. Mindfang turns and walks off the stage, through the back door. The door to the to gallows, the ones Redglare prizes so much. Vriska leaps up running after her mother.

Redglare glares at the departure of Mindfang and Vriska, running after them. Terezi jumps up from her seat and runs out with her mother. The rest of the trolls in the audience follow through the big doors; the doors used when an execution is about to take place. Mindfang stands against the gallow frame, her hand on her daughter’s shoulder.

“So I see you’re ready for justice to take its course.” Redglare raises a brow. Mindfang laughs, and Terezi steps back, a bit, intimidated by her. She hides behind her mother, getting a bad feeling. She grips her mother’s clothing, her feeling getting worse.

“It sure would be terrible… If you know. The lovely crowd here were to tie both of you insufferable teal bloods up. How about it?” The horde roars and a few from the low blooded crowd jumps on the pathway and jump the two colorfully clothed Pyropes. Rope was thrown over, and the trolls holding them down tying their hands back.

“Mindfang!!! Let us go!!” Redglare growled at her “We did nothing wrong!!!” Mindfang laughed out.

“Bring them up here.” Terezi and Redglare are forced forward down the walkwaym to Mindfang and Vriska. The dual libras are pushed to their knees as Vriska begins to tie a second noose; the one intended for Terezi.

“Ladies and trolls. I would like to present to you. The execution of the Pyrope girls. Neophyte Redglare and her daughter, Terezi Pyrope. But as of tonight. Both ladies will be hanging from the gallows.” She pulls up Terezi up to her feet. “A noose, tight to the bitches’ necks!” She boomed as her fingers dance on Terezi’s neck. Terezi tries to bite her hand. Mindfang easily moves from her bite and shoves her to Vriska.

Vriska catches Terezi, guiding her head through the noose and tightening it. Terezi releases a low growl. Vriska licks up her neck for a final time. Mindfang grabs Redglare by her hair forcing her up and pulling her to her own noose. Mindfang fits Redglare’s noose around her neck, murmuring to her.

“Looks like your time has run low, Neophyte. Vriska back up.” Vriska pulls off of Terezi, as Mindfang goes to the lever on the platform. The lever that is to release the trap door beneath. Used when a troll is hanged. She squeezes the lever and grins, ready to pull it back.

“And on this day! Let us be rid of all Pyropes forever!!!”

 


	5. The Death Of Neophyte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its been in the works o^o

Marquise Spinneret Mindfang prepares to pull the lever but Redglare stops her. “WAIT!!!! Mindfang, wait!!!” Mindfang stops just in time.

“What? Final words?” Mindfang isn’t sure why she stopped for her but she did.

“Yes. Listen, you got me; I will admit that. But I beg of you, Mindfang. Please spare my darling daughter Terezi. She is not the one who put you on trial. You can not punish her for being my daughter. Please remove the noose from her neck. Please do not let her hang how my corpse will. If you kill her you'll end our families feud. Are you saying you've never enjoyed the feuds…?” Redglare hangs her head in the noose, saddened.

“Hmmm… Maybe you're right…” Mindfang thinks back to the times they had. The times when they were little and argued. When they toyed with each other back in the innocent days. Then thinking about the times their daughters played and how they've grown into Kismesis. She couldn't take that away from her own brode.

“No. Hang me too. If you kill my mother then I want to go with her.” Mindfang pulls her hands from the lever.

“Then I won't. Vriska pull the noose from her neck. And then… We'll have to be rid of her… untie the noose actually and tie it around her torso.” Vriska nods and unties her noose, tying it around her. “Now are we ready?!” The crowd roars, and Mindfang grips the lever again. “And without further delay!”

“Mama, I-I love you mama”

“Terezi, dear, I love you too. Be a strong girl after I'm gone.” Mindfang makes a gagging sound at their family love and pulls the lever, the trap door beneath the lovely Pyropes drops, both girls falling.

Terezi is pulled tight at the chest but overall she remains safe. But right after she runs out of slack, she hears the crack of her mother’s neck. She sniffs and tears begin to blotch up, and begins to cry. She denies the death of her mother, and begins to shout over and over again things like ‘Mother!’ ‘Mother wake up! Wake up please!’ She cries out over and over.

Mindfang looks down, ensuring that her now former Kismesis is actually dead. She grabs her sword and slices both ropes to send them down the chute. Usually after an execution and the troll who was hung is dead, Redglare would let them fall down the chute to be rid of the dead bodies.

Terezi screams, she’s never been down the chute. It was created when Terezi was a young, newly hatched grub. That was seven sweeps ago. Terezi hit a slanted bit of the chute, now sliding down it at a fast speed. She screamed until she came out the other end. She lands on a pile of corpses, before getting hit with her mother’s corpse.

 

Terezi struggles and squirms, stuck in her rope. Her tears began grow more as she cried. She leans down and gnaws at her ropes until one loosened and all comes apart. Her hands remain tied as they were combined by a different rope. She smells a sharp metal on a corpse and scoots closer, slicing the rope with the metal, pulling her hands apart.

Terezi scoots closer, hugging her mother's body, crying hard, clutching to her. She idolized her loving mother and now she was gone. She needs help. She knows she won't make it alone. She holds her mother close, getting up on wobbly legs. Terezi begins to walk. The terrain looks somewhat familiar to the young teal blood, and if she's right to where she is, she knows where Signless' group is.

She looks around, hearing a growl. The growl scares Terezi as she is defenseless like this. Her butt is sore, and she is carrying dead mother making her hands unavailable. A wolf jumps at her, growling at her. Terezi screams, all alone shes sure death will come. She turns quickly, holding her dead mother protectively.

A fierce, strong cry comes from behind her as she feels splatter on her. She turns her head, smelling Karkat, he looks cool like he's flying through the blood, almost like he was ripped from a badass anime. She smells the head of the wolf slicing. Her tears continue to welt but she's in awe at Karkat. He holds his now bloody sickle, looking at Terezi.

“Terezi are you alright?! That thing was going to eat you!!! Why the fuck didn't you run? Wait… What are you holding…?” Terezi turns and shows him her dead mother, teal tears rolling down her cheeks more.

“M-Mindfang h-hung my mama…” She sniffles, still really upset. Karkat wipes her tears, because she can't.

“Oh Terezi… At least you're here.” He hugs her close. “Why don't you come and stay with us? You're emotionally unstable. Or you fucking will be. Shit just, come on Terezi.” She gets up, nodding as she sniffles. Karkat picks up the dead wolf for a dinner. He gestures for Terezi to follow him, as he walks. Terezi carries the body and follows him.

 

* * *

 

Karkat pushes past some bushes, arriving back at camp. Everyone is staring at him, probably because of the rustles the bushes has made. He nods in acknowledgement, stepping aside for Terezi, but she hesitates.

“Dad, is it alright if Terezi stays with us?” Karkat does his best not to anger his father with swears. Especially since he was trying to get Terezi a home. Signless chuckles a little.

“Karkat, remember, Terezi has her mother, Neophyte.” Terezi steps through the bushes, crying a bit more.

“A-Actually I don’t.” As soon as the body of Redglare is in sight, everyone is on their feet.

“Wh-What happened to your mother?!” Nepeta is shocked, holding her mouth. “Is she okay?!”

“M-My mama got hung at th-the trial. Mama tried to bring M-Mindfang to justice, and sh-she reversed it. Mama was killed…” She clutches her mother, right now she is just emotionally upset, unable to be her strong usual self. Dolorosa comes over, and leans down.

“Let me feel. Maybe shes just unconscious.” Dolorosa feels her neck, frowning. She was only looking for a pulse, but she feels Redglare’s neck, immediately aware there is no way Reglare could survive with this. Dolorosa gently shakes her head. “N-No…” She takes Redglare from Terezi. “I’m sorry Terezi.” Karkat comes and takes Redglare’s glasses, closing her eyes.He looks down at the glasses, bringing them to Terezi.

“Here. To remember her by.” Terezi takes them, tears falling faster, she slides them on her face. Karkat gives his friend a genuine smile. “They look fucking great on you.” She smiles to him, but her smile slowly disperses and she begins to cry again, this time forcing an embrace on Karkat. He holds his good friend in a comforting manner.

Signless himself cries for the loss of Redglare. He walks to the fire set up already, sitting down on a log. “Everyone gather around, I got a story to tell about our dear late Neophyte.” Karkat peels Terezi off him, leading her to sit with him like a good friend. Sollux is going to sit next to her but Nepeta pushes him away and sits in his spot, hugging her sad little friend. Sollux sighs and sit next to Nepeta. Disciple takes her spot on the other side of Signless, Dolorosa next to her, with her darling Kanaya, Psiioniic on the end. Redglare's corpse is lied down in a tent.

 


	6. Reflection on Neophyte's life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i accidently missed uploading this chapter o.o i realized my numbering was off and found the missing chapter O///.///O

“First, before I tell the story, my dearest Disciple, before I met you I dated Neophyte. But after I met you, her and I decided it was all better to just stay friends. I was more attracted to you. She was more attracted to Dualscar. So we had decided to just stay friends.” Signless frowns knowing how things ended between Redglare and Dualscar.

“Oh my Signless, I would never be mad, it is in the past. Besides, Even befur you and her were a thing, I was a thing with her. When we were around six sweeps.” They share a kiss, but Karkat bumps his father’s back. They separate from the kiss.

“Alright, my story.  Karkat. This story is mostly about you.” He sighs out before starting. “Back when you kids were in the brooding caves, me and your mother were only able to get you, Nepeta. We hid my blood, and Karkat we were not able to get you because of our blood. Me and your mom were devastated. We brought Nepeta back, sure we would never get Karkat.” Terezi listens intensly, tears still streaming.

“Neophyte told me this part. Terezi when she had gone to pick you up, she said she saw them about to execute Karkat. But she stopped them. She offered to kill you herself on her own. They figured they could trust a legislator. But she took you, Karkat. She told me first sight of Karkat, Terezi had let out her first grubby squeal. But Neophyte didn't kill Karkat. She brought him here. To us. All we had to do was watch Terezi sometimes.” Terezi begins to cry more, clutching Karkat. The touching story reminds Terezi of how awesome her mother was. Signless looks around at the others, his eyes silently telling them they should leave. He gets up off the log. “Well I think I need to go get some water, whos coming?” Nepeta and Disciple get up.

“We will, daddy!” The two girls follow him away from the camp. “Did you really get Karkat like that?”

"Come along Kanaya. I will brush your beautiful hair.” Dolorosa takes Kanaya into their tent. Sollux begins to scoot closer again.  Karkat looks at Psiioniic waiting for his excuse.

“Sollux last minute Psionic practice!” Psiioniic grabs up the creeping Sollux and hurries away.  Terezi hardly notices everyone's departure and cries on. Normally, she can be over it fast, or at least cease her tears. But this is her mother. The one who raised her. The one she looked up to and loves.

“K-Karkat. L-let me share a story with you. O-Of my mother.” Karkat nods to let her start. “When I was young, mama says I was a real cute kid. Mama would walk me to town every week. One day... I ran off after a guy who had balloons... My mama was watching something and wasn't watching me. I asked the man for a red balloon, and he asked where my parent was and I told him she was somewhere else. He released the balloons and grabbed me up, beginning to run with me. I yelled but I didn't think mama could hear me.” Terezi smiles a little. “Before I knew what was what, I saw mama swing around a lamp post and kick the man square in the jaw. She pulled me from the man's arms and gave me the biggest hug. She lectured me about strangers that day, over ice cream. Told me to never wander off again. I was a stupid kid, but my mother loved me. I love her too. She kept me safe when I did stupid things." Karkat hugs Terezi tighter. He really pities her right now. She doesn't deserve this to her...

“Terezi... You can do this. I'll help you through this.” He looks into her blank eyes. The glare on her glasses from the fire looks so nice to him.

“K-Karkles… I could never ask you to do that. It wouldn’t be-” Karkat cups her cheek, earning her full attention. He wipes her cheeks as he does.

“I don’t want you to be hurt, Terezi.” His other hand holds one of her hands. Terezi’s tears slowly dispersing, blushing a little at the closeness.

“K-Karkat… I…” He leans in more, until their lips meet, his eyes sliding closed. What was he even doing right now? He isn’t supposed to be kissing the girl who is crying all over. She is one of his best friends, sure she’s pretty, smart and strong, but she isn’t someone he should date.

Yet this feels so right, like he is supposed to. Karkat is conflicted, his feelings toward Terezi growing more and more red than they were supposed to. He deepens the kiss just a bit, before slowly pulling away. “I-I’m sorry”

“D-Don’t, it was nice.” She smiles to Karkat, she is still completely upset about her mother’s death, but this makes her feel just a bit better than she was when she first arrived tonight. “And thank you, Karkles, for making me feel better.” Terezi begins to think, maybe her and Karkat should be together. She had always been close to him.

Terezi has never given thought to them dating. She was always with her mother, and she was always working to be a legislator. But after what happened to her mother, she isn’t even sure she wants to be one anymore. Bringing justice would be great, but what if she ends the same way? By then maybe having a daughter or son, dying on her child like her mother died on her tonight. She couldn’t and never would leave her child like that.

“Karkles, I think… Maybe we should try… a date… Not now, but we should…?” Karkat is taken aback but he slowly smiles.

“Yeah Terezi, we should…” He gazes into her eyes and finds calmness inside them.

****  
  



	7. The Life and Times of Serkets and Nitrams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay a filler chapter! Completely unrelated to the story but exsists in the same plane. just not affecting plot.
> 
> If i hadn't taken so long to upd8 i probably would've scrapped this....

Tavros sighs, he can’t believe he is next to the spiderbitch. He would’ve left, but he is waiting for his father, outside the bathroom in the mall. She isn’t even talking to him. But Tavros knows she will. She was always a big bully to him, why would today be different?

The Summoner comes out from the bathroom, as Vriska’s mother comes to her, Marquise Spinneret Mindfang. “Alright Vriska, I’m finished. Let’s go.” The Summoner watches her, his eyes traces her body, gazing at her body. He smirks, letting out a wolf whistle. Mindfang glances over, checking out his body momentarily before turning to him, a hand on her hip. “Well hello there” She smirks at him. He puts on his flirt face as he watches her.

“Hey there baby, you got a real fine booty there, Why don’t I take you and it out for dinner?” He added to his face, showing off just a bit of teeth. Tavros grimaces, watching his father flirt with the spider bitch's mother. Vriska raises a brow in amusement, the man has no chance with her mother.

“Well, you’re a pretty sexy man; so fine. Vriska go home.” Summoner holds an arm out for Mindfang.

"Tavros, I will be home later tonight." He leads her away to a dinner.

"Oh hell no…” He holds his head, muttering repeatedly no.

“Oh come on Toredumbass, it’s not all that bad. I thought you loved your dad. Don’t you want him to find someone who makes him happy?” She cockily rolls her eyes, getting up.

“Well… Yeah but she’s-”

“Yeah she’s my mother, don’t you still want him to be happy? You really are dumb.” She shakes her head. “But I don’t want them together either. If we’re lucky, we can ruin their date.” Vriska believed her mother is too good for the dad of the troll she tormented for so long.

“But you were just saying…” Vriska rolls her eyes.

“If the date is ruined they can’t be red and be happy together.” Tavros nods, understanding. He gets up and follows her.

“So, do you at least have a plan?” She grouches as she walks.

“Shut up.” Soon they find their parents, stalking them to the restaurant. Summoner sits her down and sits across.

“How do we get in there? They’ll kick us out!” Vriska pulls out a book, and covers his mouth with her hand.

“Shut up, follow my lead.” She lets him go, and takes his arm to be more convincing. “Well? Go on and ask for a table!” He groans and walks her to the front. He so regrets this entire thing.

“Hello, table for two.” The host takes two menus and leads them to a table, seating them and handing the menus over. Vriska and Tavros take their menus and search through, Vriska keeping an eye on their parents.

Summoner smiles and laughs at a joke as he watches his date. Mindfang takes his hand with a smile herself. Vriska glares, watching them. But now that they’re here, she realizes that she doesn’t actually have a plan. A waiter comes, taking their order, taking the menus away with her. The cover blown, Vriska pulls out her book and opens it, gesturing Tavros closer.

“Come on! We have to stay hidden!” Tavros groaned and hid behind her book too. “They seem to be having a good time. Alright toredumbas, I need ideas to sabotage their date. You're going to help me think. Got it?" Tavros sighs with a grunt.

"And if I decide I won't? I'm starting to have second thoughts... I mean he is really happy..." Vriska grouches and mind controls him. "But you know I will help you cause you're soooooooo cool~ I'm just a dork" Tavros growls after regaining himself.

"I'm glad to see that you agree, and aren't I?" She laughs evilly.

"Keep your voice down! Your mom will hear you." Though Tavros would never admit, he finds the power Vriska has to be sorta attractive. A troll passing by bumps into Tavros on her way to the restroom and Tavros locks lips with Vriska on accident. Both the young trolls blush deep before quickly pulling back. Vriska gets up quick, slapping him.

"That's it I'm out!" She abruptly leaves with a huff. Tavros gets up quick about to go after but instead just leaves too.

Summoner smirks as Mindfang returns. "Good idea. That did get the kids to go away." She smiles at him

"I try~ Now are you done eating?" Summoner nods to her. "Good, cause I know a great motel~" He lies down money quickly, ready to leave.

"Let's go." She leads him off and out of the restaurant.

****  
  



	8. Capture is sure to come

Signless looks back as his group follows behind them. Signless leads the group, his beloved Disciple right behind. Terezi was behind her, still ahead of the rest. Psiioniic walks side by side with Sollux, with Nepeta close behind talking to Karkat and Kanaya. Behind them, Dolorosa, at the end.

Each troll carrying a couple bags or a tent. It is moving time once again. Staying in one place for long was risky and stupid for outlaws. Signless stops for the trolls to regroup, before continuing with the trek. He takes them by a lake, but knowing how easy it is to be found by a lake, he keeps going.

Out of nowhere, a gunshot is heard and Signless falls to one knee, the bullet having passed through his kneecap. In no time Disciple is at his side, panicked. Everyone stops in shock, Dolorosa quickly runs to her son, holding him close, inspecting his leg

"Kids! Stay back!" Psiioniic calls to them huddling them to Signless and the girls, ready to attack anyone who may come out. Karkat looks to his dad worriedly, picking up his sickle, joining Psiioniic. "Karkat I said stay back and safe!" He pushes Karkat back, staying on alert.

"I'm going to stop the men who did this to my father!" Karkat gets up again.

"You're just a kid!"

"I'm not a child! I'm seven! And he's my fucking father!"

"You're not strong enough runt!"

Karkat growled at the name. "I'm not a goddamn fucking runt!"

"Boys!!! This is no time fur fighting! Signless is hurt!!!" Both boys look at each other in shame, knowing its true this is no time to fight. Both mutter apologies, but Psiioniic feels a smack to the back of his head with a blunt object, falling onto Karkat. When the tallest troll falls, Eridan is shown, his stupid rifle butt in the air signally it was the rifle. Dualscar approaches, a wide smirk.

"Found you rats." Dualscar's eyes look around at the group. Sollux hurries to his father, pulling him off Karkat.

"Dad?! Dad wake up! Come on! Make your lame jokes and stupid comebacks!"

"Guys, it appears we're surrounded!" Kanaya points at the drones around them. Dualscar signals to the drones, before they attack and captures them, holding them for Dualscar. The drones separate everyone from each other so Dualscar can analyze them individually.

His eyes land on the young Pyrope frantically kicking. "My Terezi how the years have been good to you. How's your mother since I dumped her sorry ass? Oh that's right her beautiful neck was hanging from a noose last time I saw her." He smirks as Terezi tries to lunge at him “Last time I saw marks on her neck, they were from me. Quite a little bitch she was. I’m glad she’s gone.” His smirk grows as he riles her up. Eridan watches his dad, sort of wondering why.

Karkat looks to Eridan, one of his old friends before Eridan’s dad tore them apart trying to hunt his own father. “Eridan what fucking happened to you?! You were never this bad! You’re here willing to put your old friends to their deaths just earn your dad’s respect… Why are you doing this?” Karkat watches as Eridan bites his lip, looking at his rifle.  He began to think of a reason, not really coming up with one.

While attention focuses on Karkat and Eridan, Terezi sniffs, learning before chomping down on the drone’s arm, stomping his foot, making the drone reel back at the pain. Terezi tackles Dualscar and grabs his neck tightly, trying to choke him, her blood boiling with the hatred of a thousand men from how he dared to speak about her mother. She leans down as she chokes him, biting his gill, threatening to tear it off if he dare struggles. Dualscar screams before gagging sounds are heard.

Eridan’s eyes widen and tries relentlessly to pull Terezi off, before a drone tackles her, Dualscar’s gill ripping right off with her as she’s forced off. Dualscar screams in pain as they hold Terezi down and pull out a pair of the highest grade handcuffs, handcuffing her, before pulling her back up. Eridan takes his father’s gill from her, hurrying to his side.

“D-Daddy?!” Dualscar holds his now bloodied face, his anger and hatred boiling over the top.

“I WANT THOSE TROLLS TAKEN AWAY NOW, AND MAKE SURE THAT BITCH FUCKING DIES!!!!” He screeches as his blood increases rapidly. “AND GET ME A FUCKING DOCTOR!!!” Terezi hisses as the group gets hulled away to the palace, most likely the royal dungeon.

 **  
**No one is pleased as they head to the dungeon, the eight or so sweeps now down the drain as they always dreaded from day one.


	9. The Blue Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DUN FUCKED UP
> 
> Ok I misupdated and forgot chapter 6before i took my break, i didn't realize i hadn't uploaded that so i just went back and reordered to the correct order.

Signless with his group sit in the dungeon, ankles firmly chained to the wall. Signless sits on a block of stone, holding a hysterical Disciple in his lap, telling her comforting words. Dolorosa hugs her darling Kanaya, so wishing at least Kanaya could be spared. Karkat watches his sister to make sure she was ok. Psiioniic sits in silence with Sollux, unsure what he can actually do for him. Terezi sits in the corner alone.

It has been three days and Karkat and everyone else has learned she does not want comfort. She needs her own time.

Dualscar enters the dungeon, looking at the group. Behind him drones stand. His gill still not back, instead a royal purple soaked cotton patch is bandaged to his face. He glares at them.

"Well great job! They can't fix my gill!!!!" He’s seething with anger, glaring at the Pyrope, he goes over to her, surprised she isn’t moving at all. He kicks her onto her side, quickly going back to the door. She growls and gets up trying to tackle him, the chains catching, so she falls face flat. Dualscar laughs at her. “About time I get entertainment. You bitch.” He leaves in an angry huff.

Terezi pushes herself up, and punches the stone ground repeatedly. Signless takes note of her anger and hatred. “Miss Pyrope, do not let him anger you. Do not let him rile you up. That is exactly what he wants.” Dolorosa comes to her side to pull her up, holding her damaged fists.

“Oh dear… You need to calm down… Hurting your delicate fists will do no good. We will find a way out of this.”

“Yeah TZ, calm your tits. You did a good job, tearing off his gill. Honestly, he deserved it. He was being an asshole." She lowers her head.

"I-I'm just... I really miss my mother a-and he's reminded me that she's not with me anymore." Karkat comes to her, pulling her into a hug, holding her close. Terezi sniffles and hugs him back, just glad to be close.

There's a knock and on the third knock the wood door dents. As it does "Fiddlesticks" is heard. Nepeta jolts up onto her feet.

"Equius?!" He opens the door and he hurries to her, lifting her into a hug, Nepeta hugging him back, purring.

Disciple looks to her daughter, smiling fondly at the embrace of the two palerails.

"Father told me you were here so I came to see you" He looks at her chains, his smile faltering.

"Oh Equius they're gonna kill us... But I want you to rememfur that I will feel pale with you furever." Equius looks at her as he sets her down. He thinks to himself, he could easily break the chains. But he's be messing with the higher bloods. The ones he adored. But this is Nepeta; his moirail. Does he defy his principles and let them go, or does he hold on to what he's known is right.

After much thought he smashes Nepeta's chains, smiling at her proceeding to smash the others chains. Nepeta gasps as he turns on his beliefs. Once Karkat is free he runs to the racks that were previously out of reach, grabbing his sickle, tossing each group member their own weapons. Equius finishes smashing the chains with Disciple's chain.

"Go, quickly." He opens the door for the others. Quickly they flee, except Nepeta who looks at Equius.

"Equi, will I see you again...? M-Mew know afurter this?" Equius looks at her, a small frown.

"Security will be tighter, but I sure hope so. On better terms too." He hugs her with a smile. "Now hurry." She nods.

"Good bye..." She goes running off after her family.

 


	10. Recapture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got more of the characters done. http://vulpixfox1314.tumblr.com/tagged/Ancestral-Duties  
> all thats left to draw is Zahhaks, Makaras and Peixes. Im working on Zahhaks now

It has been a week since Signless and his group escaped the dungeon, and they roam free once again. However the capture has sure put a toll on our heroes. Hope falls several times, being built up by one of Signless’ sermons, but the hope never lasts long. The only one filled with hope and the confidence is Signless. Signless carries his daughter as they trek through yet another town, keeping their faces down and trying to not attract attention to themselves.

Disciple keeps her eyes out, looking around. It’s quiet and empty out, putting Disciple on alert.

"Nepeta sleep, you need it. Daddy will keep you protected." Nepeta smiles at her father.

"Thanks daddy" She closes her eyes, resting her chin on his shoulder. Disciple looks over, smiling at them, hurrying to walk beside her beloved Signless.

"Well if it isn't the famous Signless?" Out of the shadows, the tall, Grand Highblood steps out, accompanied by drones. His son nowhere in sight.

"Are you fucking with me?!" Karkat huffs as he sees them all. The numbers are doubled from last time. For once, Signless didn't yell at Karkat for swearing.

"What do you want?!" Signless calls out to Grand Highblood, already almost positive what he wants.

"The bounty on your heads. My moirail wants you captured. That's what I'm doing. The poor sweet Empress is tired of you running free." Signless frowns.

"Can't you just take me?" Signless questions. "Spare them. Just take me." He set down Nepeta.

"Fine." Signless steps forward, letting them chain him. Tighter than the first time. Disciple cries out, not wanting him to go she hurries to him, but Dolorosa and Psiioniic hold her back, both in tears. Nepeta and Karkat watch too, eyes tearing.

"D-Daddy" Nepeta shivers, Karkat speechless.

"Load him on the wagon." Says Grand Highblood, as a drone walks him off.

"Dolorosa, Psiioniic let me go!!! He needs us!!!" Her eyes grow wide as he disappears. Karkat turns and hugs Nepeta and Terezi, seeking comfort in his sister and his flush crush.

Signless stops in front of the carriage, looking at it. The back is extended to be a ramp, otherwise it's a smelly carriage. The drone pushes him up, tying the chains of his wrists to the side to keep him from escaping. Signless sits on the bench in the carriage, sighing as his legs are chained to the ground by the drone. At least the others were safe.

However in no time at all, Signless heard yelling as Karkat and the others are dragged to the carriage too, all chained. He looks, unable to see his beloved anywhere. Dolorosa and Psiioniic are forced on the carriage, drone chaining their ankles too. Signless hugs his mother tightly.

"Mother!" He tears up as he hugs her.

"Signless, darling! Did they hurt you?!" He shakes his head.

"Wh-where's Disciple?" He sniffles, watching the children getting loaded on another carriage.

"She... She got held back by Grand Highblood." Says Psiioniic, hugging his Moirail.

"Wh-What?!" He looks at him with wide eyes.

"He pulled her aside while they took us away." Signless watches the road they had come down, waiting for her.

A few minutes later, Grand Highblood walks her down, pushing her in the carriage. Signless quickly hugs her tightly, noticing her face is spooked, and her dress a mess. Signless growls loudly.

"You TOUCHED HER!!!" He hisses, holding her close.  Grand Highblood looked at Dolorosa.

"Too old." She brushes off his comment like nothing. He closes and latches the door, before telling them to take the carriage away.

As the carriage is pulled away, he searches in the other cart, reaching in for Terezi and Kanaya, much to Karkat's very angry protest, threatening and swearing at him. Signless watches as they pull away, ashamed he can't stop him.

“Disciple… I’m so sorry…” He smooches her forehead, pulling himself as close as he can to her. Dolorosa and Psiioniic watch them with pity in their hearts.


	11. The Fall of An Infidel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter
> 
> My friend (whos name is Signless on here, ironic) wrote up the sermon for me so thank him C:

Signless looks up to where he will be will probably die, sighing, he kisses Disciple quick before he's pushed away. He watches his group as he's pushed by the drone, tearing up as he watches. This time, there is no escape. He's surrounded by trolls who hate him, no way he'll live to tell this day. Disciple, Psiioniic, and Dolorosa begin to tear, watching as their loved leader goes.

"Goodbye, mother, my dear brother Psiioniic, and my beloved Disciple... I will love all of you..." He is brought to the kids, separated from the other three. He stops and puts his hand on Karkat's shoulder. "Karkat, stay strong without me and your mother... Take care of your sister... You're the one taking care of them." He looks at Terezi. "And don't be afraid to ask her out." Signless moves to Nepeta.

"Princess..." He wipes her tears. "Please don't cry... You will live on. You will live to tell of the injustices of what has happened. You will help make a revolution. I can tell." He gets up, so wanting to hug both his children, but looks at the chains, tipping his head. He kisses both their foreheads, letting the drone push him again.

Karkat watches him, sniffling and turning to Nepeta as the chains shift. He looks his sister in the eyes before crying on her shoulder. She lets him, nuzzling her face into his hair and crying into it. Sollux closes his eyes as he turns to cry for Signless, Kanaya watches as she cries too, Signless was always so nice to her. Like she was his own. Terezi watches, verge of tears. She's known him all her life, from a small little girl with her mother.

When Karkat looks back up, his dad hangs by the chains, off the cliff, the sight nearly killing him. He's bloodied and beaten making him wonder how long he looked away. He looks to his mother, who's on her knees, crying into Dolorosa’s dress, who gently strokes her head as she cries more into her own arm. Equius runs to Nepeta, hugging her, as he meets to her. Her Imperial Condesce approaches to the troll-made cliff opposite of the other, Feferi behind her with a gloomy face. Eridan stands on the other side of the Condesce, wearing a now oversized cape, bigger than before. It was his father’s before he was killed for the trolls’ escape. His eyes are swelled from how much he’s been crying.

Darkleer stands up above on a higher on the archer’s podium, his bow beside him and a bunch of arrows. Grand Highblood sits below, Gamzee sitting next to him. The highbloods are clearly waiting for the show to begin now, they’re bored of waiting. Condesce looks to the groups Signless has travelled with, smirking at the pain already being upon the groups already.

“Mother… stop it…” Feferi whispers to her mother, unhappy with her. Condesce pushes her away and speaks up.

"Ladies and Trolls. You are all blessed in my presences. Shell we are all gathered here today to witness the DEATH of these outlaws. Today. We will /cull/ Signless with his stupid little Disciple. His mother will be forced into slavery to serve for her crime of raising that mutant. Psiioniic will be forced to work for me. To steer my ship as a tool." The crowds roar, Disciple and Dolorosa cry more, Signless slowly starts to cry hearing what will happen to his family.

"Then. The "children". We'll kill his mutant son. His "sweet" daughter will be forced to live in prison. The other the children of Psiioniic and Dolorosa will be set free, and we will finish what Mindfang didn't finish and hang the teal troll." Signless tears more before snapping.

"NO!!!! YOU DON'T FUCKING TOUCH THE CHILDREN!!!!" Signless yells out, uttering his first swear. A drone throws the cloak from him, revealing torture scars from prison already. His blood still dripping faintly. A servant troll kneels, giving Condesce a whip, in which she takes and cracks the whip on his cheek.

"Shut up motherglubber. Heat his cuffs." She says in a monotone voice, grinning.  The same drone, standing above the cliff nods and sets the metal on a fire and lets it spread to quickly burn Signless’ wrists. “Do not ever talk back to me.” Karkat growls, almost as if he was his father, he snaps too.

"YOU DON'T TALK TO MY FUCKING FATHER LIKE THAT! YOU DON'T SIT THERE AND THREATEN TO KILL OFF MY FAMILY. YOU DON'T FUCKING KILL AN INNOCENT TROLL WHO'S DONE NOTHING WRONG BUT WATCH HER OWN FUCKING MOTHER DIE! YOU ARE A CRUEL ASSHOLE WHO WILL FALL!!!!" Condesce lashes the whip at him, but he's too far away, deciding he isn't worth it.

"Well Signless. Why don't you deliver your final "sermon" then? I'm not that cruel of a bitch." Signless raises his head again, looking at everyone, before looking at her, dead center.

"No! Gut me by the gallows, burn my wrists and even erase me from history altogether. Just do not harm my family, it's all I beg. I beseech. A ruler must be just and the only crime I am guilty of is spreading the idea of equality. However, you don't like that. Your own fuchsia has to be supreme doesn't it? When the people hear what you have done, what you will do, there will be a revolt unlike any you have ever seen.  The people you try to snuff out will come out of hiding, they will be open, they will overthrow your executioners and your subjugglators. Your ships will crash and burn one by one. And you're insane if you think for a second my death will deter my greatest friend and brother from my messages. My mother will live in Slavery, but she, and my greatest love will continue to be the remainder of my message. It will live on, and they will teach it to the masses." As Signless preaches, all attention is on him. Terezi takes the opportunity to stomp on the guards foot and knee him in the crotch. She taps Sollux for his attention, as he turns, he raises a brow, but helps her knock him out regardless. She smiles and sniffs out for Grand Highblood. She taps Karkat. It's personal against him. She growls and runs towards the ramp, ascending quickly, karate kicking Grand Highblood as she reaches the top. The attack oblivious to others. Karkat looks at her, knowing he should listen but follows after her.

"The masses that will end your color altogether. Your death wouldn't be called for if you keep me alive, but I see there is no hope for that to happen. So, I only beg for my family to live out their days peacefully, and I leave you to your own demise. My son will live to see the day your corsairs and mariners drown, or get strangled in their own sunken ships. The noble bloods will be the first to go, their bows and arrows will fail them as the onslaught overwhelms them. Next, with their revolution increasing, your last hope, the subjugglators fall. Fall from as tall as they are. My ideals will never die. My only mistake was believing I could approach a troll who is so hateful and elitist she would kill and cull anyone on sight." Karkat ascends the ramp, just in time to see Terezi bash her steel handcuffs on Grand Highblood, before Gamzee grabs her from behind, holding her arms down. Karkat growls and smacks Gamzee with his own cuffs. As soon as she's free she roundhouse kicks Grand Highblood. As Karkat fights for his father, his family, and Terezi, he listens intensely to his father’s words, taking every word he says to heart, determined now more than ever to fulfill his father’s dreams if he dies today.

"Karbro why?!" Karkat glares at Gamzee, growling again as he rushes again to sweep kick him.

“Don’t you fucking call me ‘Karbro’, we were never close friends!” Karkat elbow drops him into the chest, before being pushed up and forced back against the railing.

“All my years I lived peacefully, inspiring revolution only by word of mouth. All of my kindness, it will all go. I spoke only what others were thinking. You were simply too ignorant or too stupid to realize your empire was starting to crumble at your feet. I dream of what will happen with our children, Your Imperialness. Dreams where our colours only become what we wear. I stand before you and everyone here today, a criminal from the moment I hatched. A mutant. An infidel. A pariah to your crown.” Gamzee pins him down and wails on Karkat, leaving heavy marks and bruises on him. Karkat listens more to his father, before grouching, almost as if his father gives him extra strength, he forces him off with his feet, with almost new found strength, getting up, walking to Gamzee; a new aura almost.

“I am my dad, Makara. A mutant. I will carry on my father’s history. I will help him extinguish those who oppose to hemo equality. Every blow you lay on me, I will push off. I will always be my father’s son. I used to think I wish hadn’t been; but guess what.” He stands over Gamzee, kicking him, before stomping onto his neck, not sharply, but firmly to get his point across. “I am as fucking blessed as I want to be. I get to help change Alternia for the better. Just like my father.” Karkat kicks his foot to contact square into Gamzee’s jaw.

“My blood which is dripping down my body and my tears all blazing with red will be the fire you will see before you when your home, your cities, your planet burns and falls. I will not be able to stop that. From the ashes, a civilization will arise anew. And I already see their ruler will be far more just than the one I see before me. I submit to the inevitable, along with that, I apologize to my family, and to my own cause that I must. I just beg that they can go. Go and live their lives. I submit all that I have stood for. And everyone I have said dies with me. Do your worst. Your Imperial Condescension.” Karkat, bows his head in respect to his father, holding his foot on Gamzee, he looks, grabbing a pair of handcuffs, probably left for emergencies. He handcuffs Gamzee to a pole holding up the platform. Karkat watches with his saddened eyes, what he’s done already, sparing Gamzee like how he knows his dad would.

Disciple and Dolorosa cry onto each other, eyes sparkling as they watch him. Psiioniic kneels with them, close and crying almost as heavy, his moirail suffering. Nepeta cries onto Equius, who closes his eyes, nuzzling his own moirail in an attempt to comfort her, as Sollux wipes his nose on his arm, watching to where Karkat and Terezi had gone off in case of trouble.

Feferi holds her chest, finding it so beautiful, as Eridan begins to rethink about how he’s felt all these sweeps, before brushing it off trying to be tough. The Condesce just blinks with a straight face.

“Is it over then? Already? How lame you are Signless.” She smiles, ready to start the show. “Any last words?” she motions to Darkleer, and he picks up an arrow, stretching it in his bow, aiming. Signless glares at Condesce, his hatred rising.

“To my family, be strong. I love you all. Of course, who the hell could forget you, your Imperial Condesce; you will fall, tyrant. Everyone will FUCKING SEE WHAT KIND OF HORRIBLE MONSTER YOU ARE, AND YOUR SPECTRUM WILL FALL AND BURN BEFORE YOUR EYES! YOU THINK YOU ARE SO MUCH HIGHER THAN EVERYONE BUT YOU AREN’T!!!! YOU’RE BENEATH!!!!” He begins to yell hateful phrases at her, before she signals, and Darkleer fires his arrow, piercing Signless’ beat pump. Signless screams out in agony a harsh “FUCK YOU TYRANT!!!!!!” As he coughs up blood, dying right there.

Karkat is petrified as he stares at his father’s dead body, trembling. Disciple pants heavy in rejection, before screaming out his name. Dolorosa’s eyes are wide, uttering a little ‘No’ before crying onto Psiioniic, who in turn cries to her, all miserable. Nepeta clutches to Equius crying more and more, Sollux, falling to his knees and slamming both his fists into the ground at once. Feferi glares at her mother, ashamed to even share blood with her.

Grand Highblood smacks Terezi again as she’s stunned by the end of Karkat’s father, before he climbs on her and holds her down again. He grabs his spiked club and holds it high over his head, bringing it down.

Karkat kicks him off before he can kill her. "I've lost my dad. I'm not going to lose my fucking flush crush." Karkat glares as he helps Terezi up.

A drone unchains Disciple and throws her forward, letting her tears mix in dust. She pushes herself up and runs to where Signless' cloak fell, holding it to her. Darkleer takes an arrow and stretches the arrow in his bow, aiming.

"Drones. Send Dolorosa down to the slave cave. Bring Psiioniic to my palace." The drones rip them apart and force them seperate ways.

"Dolorosa!" He tries to push past the drones, but it doesn't work. He always promised he'd take care of her after Signless was gone. Here he was, letting Signless down.  Dolorosa is too broken to fight it, she watches as she's torn away, eyes still dripping tears.

"And that's the last of Signless' group." She signals for Darkleer to kill. Darkleer makes sure the trajectory will hit.

"N-NO!!! You took my daddy!!!! Spare my mother!!!" Nepeta calls out, eyes blobbed with green tears. Darkleer glances before looking back, eyes quickly darting to her again, seeing his son, he shakes it off, looking at Disciple, his hands shake, before lowering his bow.

"Mistress, I can not..." He lowers his head, sighing.

She grouches. "Then you're exiled! Highbl- What the glub?! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM?!" Karkat smirks.

"Don't fucking worry, they're alive." She hisses at him.

"Yo, kitty bitch. " She points at Disciple. "I think it might be more punishing to let you go. Without your precious "Signless". Get out of my sight." Disciple sniffles, glaring at her, before looking at the kids, eyes telling them to follow after, she stares, dead eye at Condesce.

"Sufferer. He's the Sufferer to you. Because of you. You will fall. And so will your hemospectrum." She looks up to Sufferer's corpse uttering an "I love you" to him, before clutching his cloak and runs. Nepeta watches, smiling at Equius before running after her. Sollux follows hot on her trail, determined. Kanaya hesitates but follows them.  Drones begin to chase them.

"Stop. They are not worth it now. We've taken down their leader. They are nothing. I am nothing but just." She grins. "Besides a chase is always the best." Karkat grabs Terezi and runs down and after his mother, meeting up to his sister as he does.

"And glub, see to it that Grand Highblood and his son are culled. They can't even handle a little troll, they can't live."

Disciple makes it into the forest, before slowing down, then stopping against a tree. She looks back at the children, her cheeks staining green.

"Mother..." Karkat rests his head on her shoulder, best he can do with his cuffs on. Disciple looks down at Sufferer's cloak, before she pulls it on, tying it on her, as Sufferer as he does.

"Children, me, Psiioniic and Dolorosa have agreed... From now on... Signless is to be referred to as Sufferer. As he has suffered for equality. Except for you two, Nepeta and Karkat. He will always be your father. Now we need to get these cuffs off you. I know a guy. Come on. I will care for you from now on, after what has happened." She leads them away, as they mourn for the loss of a great man, Sufferer.

 


	12. Aftershock

Summoner sits, cutting the cuffs with is metal cutter, starting with Sollux. “So… She took down Si- I mean I guess Sufferer, huh? I think this will mean we have to rise up again.” He cuts through one of his cuffs, moving to cutting the other.

“No Summoner, we can’t. We are ill prepared right now. We should wait and get more assholes to join us. We have a better chance that way. Because my father won’t fucking die in vain.” Karkat speaks as he stands tall beside his mother. Summoner cuts through the other cuff, Sollux standing back and stretching his arms, letting Kanaya take her turn.

“Oh my god, this feels SO much better!!!” He lifts Karkat in a hug, because he couldn’t comfort his Moirail before. “Oh Karkat look I can hug you again!” He puts him down and continues to rejoice, making his arms feel much better.

“Karkat? I thought you wanted “Nothing to do” with a revolution.” His mother says, holding the cloak tighter as they talk about him. Summoner cuts through, moving to cut the other cuff again.

“I remember you telling your father a revolution would never work. The Condesce is too organized and always a step ahead.” Summoner adds, agreeing. Karkat turns to them.

“Trolls change. I saw what they did, I am going to finish what my dad started.” He looks down at Terezi. “I need a leading lady, like my father had. Someone as amazing to me as my mother was to my father. Terezi? Will you…?” He looks at her. She smells up at him. Summoner pulls Terezi to lower her hands, working on cutting those cuffs.

“I-I…” She lowers her head and blushes. “I’m flattered, but I don’t think I can be as amazing as your mother. I a-am willing to date you.” She smiles at him, who smiles back. “But, probably not right now. After what happened today, I don’t think right now is a good time.” He nods, as Summoner breaks through the metal. She hugs him, before moving so he can work on Karkat’s.

“I still think that we should fucking plan a revolution on that godawful fucking witchy bitch. Not attacking yet, but at least a plan. Summoner you're joining me. Sollux, Kanaya, Nepeta you too. Mother I think you should stay back. This revolution will take sweeps... I don't know if you'll be able to take it at that age..." She nods in understanding.

"I know. I will help from the sidelines. Just you wait." She smiles and hugs her son. "You'll be a great leader" She smiles at him. As Karkats hands become free, he hugs her back, stroking his mother's hair.

"Well Karkat" Summoner stands up as Tavros comes in. "I will help any way I can" He approaches his son, hugging him. "Back from the market?" Tavros hands him the groceries, smiling at his dad.

"Good, you'll be perfect for an air attack." Tavros looks up at his dad, eyes big.

"You're going for a revolution now?" Summoner shook his head.

"No Tavros. Not now. Eventually. We're planning it." He smiles at his son. “I’ve sworn my life on a revolution. For the better of the trolls. Trolls like you.”

“Oh dad…” Tavros hugs him again. “I want to join you dad, it might be cool, and its a good cause! So why not? Plus I can spend even more time with you dad.” Tavros turns to Karkat “It sounds like you’re leader… I might not be the bravest, but I will try, trust me.” Tavros tries to stand tall.

Disciple comes to Karkat, smiling at him the best she can for someone who lost her mate. Karkat looks at her, before looking to his mother with more pity for what she’s been through. He hugs her, almost to promise he’ll be fine and she won’t need to worry. She smiles a bit more, hugging her son back.

“You’ll do fine son, just like your father, except you’ll succeed. You’ll succeed and carry on your life without the hemospectrum. You and your mate, you’ll raise such amazing children too. Just like me and your dad did” She smiles at him “I believe in you” Disciple picks up a blank badge sitting in Summoners workshop, attaching it to the cloak of her beloved, right where the two ends meet. “Summoner, do you happen to have a marker laying about?” Summoner nods and goes to the wall covered in drawers.

“Any specific color, miss Disciple?” He rummages through the drawer.

“Green, like my blood.” She tells him, glad he didn’t call her out about the button she pretty much just took from him. Summoner brings her a thick permanent green marker, watching her. She pulls off the badge, opening the marker, drawing her symbol on the badge, before closing up the marker and placing the badge back where it had been.

“Mother…” Nepeta hugs her mother. “We’ll avenge daddy.” She smiles at her mother. “I’m going to change too. To be better adequate to fight!” She smiles at her mother, before extending the claws on her gloves. She cuts her hair in quick work, letting her former long locks fall to the ground. She feels her hair, smiling. “You know, I kind of like my hair like this!” She mewls happily.

“Nepeta…” Kanaya comes forth, holding a brush. “Let me fix your hair.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nepeta's hair, just imagine it's her actual length in the comic.


	13. Peixes Piece

Karkat looks back, a small smile on his face, as he leads his family. However at this point, the story shifts from them, to focus on the Peixes.

Feferi follows after the Condesce, moving to the next press conference. Feferi walks in silence after the clicking of Condesce’s heels.  Her head is lowered as the oh mighty leader leads the way. Feferi clears her throat before speaking up.

“What you did was wrong.” Condesce stops at her words, turning abruptly, her hair hitting one of the servants.

“What did you just say?” She glares down at her daughter, crossing her arms.

“Killing the Signless was a wrong move, mother. The flame will only increase of his followers. I don’t think you’ve scared anyone. I think you’ve sparked them.” Condesce glares but turns again, moving faster down the hall, hitting the servant with her hair again.

“Don’t you glubbing dare come to the press conference.” Condesce opens the regal doors before shutting them. Feferi glares, turning and walking in the opposite direction. She heads downstairs to the castle hold, passing some of the prison cells her mother uses to hold prisoners. She walks passed cells, being strong to not turn to help.

Feferi reaches the end of the hall, reaching a steel latched door. She unlatches the door, opening it. Sounds of the shackles shuffling across the door echo as she steps in. She kneels down, with a gentle smile.

“It’s ok, it’s just me, not my mother.” The prisoner moves forward, his face full of hair. Feferi notices a band and picks it up. She recognizes it and slides it on his face. “It’s ok Psiioniic… Remember me?” She watches him shake his head. “I’m Feferi, the daughter of Condesce…” He turns his head, remaining silent. “why don’t you talk to me?” He shakes his head. “Alright… I think I met you before… Didn’t I go on a date with your… son?” Psiioniic looks at her with a nod.

“That’s it, I have to break these chains.” Feferi gets to her knees and takes his wrist. She examines the cuff, seeing a keyhole, in the shape of a shell. She smiles at him softly. “I know where the key is, don’t worry.” She gets up, and hurries out, heading out of the holding chambers once more.

She climbs several staircases of the castle, heading to the highest room of the highest tower, a large fifty floors. It would be a long climb, of course, if there wasn't water to swim up. Both Feferi and Condesce have water within their towers for easy access. She swims up high, to the top. She opens the door, swimming to her mother's drawers. She opens it, going through her mother's underwear, finding the key at the bottom.

Feferi smiles and closes it, swimming out and closing the door before swimming down. She opens the door at the bottom, coming out in the dry hallway. There must be some sort of magic in the tower to keep the water in. Feferi runs down the hall, heading back down. She runs quick, throwing open the door to Psiioniic's holding chamber.

"I got the key." She smiles and takes his wrist.

"Well well what have we here." Boomed the Condesce's voice behind Feferi. She drops the key and jumps back.

"M-mother?!" Psiioniic looks at her with wide eyes, his escape was almost certain. He silently curses as he bites his lip.

"You were going to free my prisoner weren't you." Her trident comes to her hand as she glares at her daughter. "High glubbing treason!" She stabs right through her daughter. Feferi gasps, coughing up blood, quickly dying. Psiioniic's eyes widen more.

"What are you looking at?!" She yells at him, picking up her key. Psiioniic's eyes spark, opening his mouth, before Condesce kicks him in the crotch, watching him curl over, cackling as she leaves, not caring about her dead daughter. She was going to kill her anyways.

Across the ocean, Disciple watches her son and the libra depart on a date. She looks back at the other three at camp, before climbing up the small cliff nearby. She sits down on a rock, looking up at the starry night sky, deeply yearning for her departed lover. She sheds a few tears as she clutches the book filled with his sermons. She opens it, flipping a few pages.

"Oh Signless... I miss you so much..." She gives a sad soft smile. "Our son is going on his first date right now." She looks up, her eyes drifting to a particular star. "I could read you some of your sermons." She stops on a page. "This was the first one after we got Karkat and Nepeta." She sighs.

 **  
**"I'm still so red for you. This isn't fair is it. Although... Our son is determined to finish what we've started. I'm so proud of him. I'm sure you are too." She chuckles and looks back down at the book. "This is going to be good. Listen well." She proceeds to read to the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I shall write an epilogue too. There will probably be another story after this one about taking down the leadership.


	14. Epilogue

A woman wearing a grey cloak moves through the forest. She holds in her hand a small teal blooded grub, who is snuggled to her and sleeping.

She keeps watch on the guards outside the opening of the broading caves, waiting until they get distracted by a pretty incoming troll. She'd be distracted, but she knew the troll. She waits before slipping in behind them. She quietly travels through the hall, the only sound is of her heels clicking on the floor. She stops as she smells a troll holding down a grub, slicing it open.

 **  
** The troll is surrounded by hanging dead and sliced grubs, grubs of trolls who wouldn't take them or of dead trolls. A distance away from the troll holds a basket of living grubs. With a smell, she reaches in and snags the candy red one before absconding with both the grubs, red and teal alike.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Purposely small chapter, tis to be the beginning of the sequel. I'll wait a minimum of a week to even start the sequel though.
> 
> EDIT: I'd like to apologize for writing this all in present tense, learning process and such, if you made it through, thank you so much! But I am very aware this is bad, I may one day go through and redo it in a past tense, scrap things, revise others, that type of thing.


End file.
